Songe d'une nuit d'hiver
by Yuko-sensei205
Summary: Court OS, UA. Ils rêvent de la même chose, chacun de leurs cotés... KuroFye


**Songe d'une nuit d'hiver**

Le titre est un clin d'œil à Shakespeare et le premier vers, à Victor Hugo.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.

**Résumé : **Os court, UA. Ils rêvent chacun de leurs cotés, sans se douter que leurs désirs sont identiques…

J'ai été grillée par **Turn-off** et son très beau petit OS **« Nuit froide »** dans le choix du thème ! Eh oui c'est un thème de saison et on n'a jamais assez de KuroFye pour nous réchauffer, j'espère que cela ne fera pas trop « doublé » !

En fait c'est encore une fic écrite sur un fanart, plus précisément, d'une mise en couleur d'un dessin du manga que j'adore : la couverture du chapitre 25 du tome 4. À voir ici (enlever les espaces) :

http: /senseiyuko. deviantart. com/ gallery/ 27289283#/d33bj9s

Fye me fait penser à un elfe du style « Le Seigneur des Anneaux », sur ce dessin (clin d'œil à Hinaya-chan).

Bon, il faut regarder le dessin **avant** de lire la fic !

oOoOo

_Il neigeait, il était vaincu par son passé,_

_La nuit lorsque ses souvenirs le submergeaient…_

La neige tombait sur le pays de Jade. Il était plus de minuit mais, dans la forteresse médiévale, Fye magicien au service de la princesse Tomoyo, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Le feu qui crépitait dans sa chambre, ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer. Il tentait vainement de focaliser ses pensées sur un livre…

Le jour il était entouré de gens et toujours occupé, mais quand il se retrouvait seul, encore plus les nuits où il neigeait, il n'arrivait pas à échapper à son passé…

La neige tombait comme si elle voulait tout effacer, tout recouvrir… mais exacerbait la douleur de son âme…

Il était né dans le pays voisin de Valéria, où son oncle le roi, l'avait fait emprisonner tout jeune. C'était son châtiment pour avoir tenté de s'opposer au monarque devenu fou. Il était resté des années en haut de cette sombre tour où il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs magiques… à regarder à travers les barreaux, les flocons tomber sur les cadavres… qui s'accumulaient toujours plus nombreux au pied de sa prison…

Combien de fois avait il souhaité que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, pour l'emmener hors de cet enfer glacé…

Jamais il n'oublierait le jeune homme aux yeux rouges qui avait surgit un jour pour le délivrer. C'était Kurogane le meilleur guerrier de la princesse Tomoyo, car le peuple de Valéria avait réussi à demander de l'aide au pays de Jade.

En remerciement, Fye s'était mis au service de la princesse. Puis malgré tout ce que cela lui coutait, il avait prit ses distances avec son sauveur de peur de gêner la relation de celui-ci avec la princesse. Pourtant avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était mépris sur la nature exacte des sentiments qui les liaient tous les deux. Mais il n'osait pas encore prendre pour réalité ce qu'il avait cru voir dans les yeux du guerrier quand celui-ci le regardait dernièrement…

_Ça ne peut pas être vrai…c'est juste mon imagination…_

Il prit une gorgée dans la coupe de vin posée sur une petite table contre la fenêtre, mais l'alcool non plus n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Ses yeux étaient un puits de mélancolie tandis qu'il jetait un regard vague dehors… de gros flocons tombait toujours inlassablement et il frissonna…

Soudain une ombre passa sur les remparts en face, il reconnu tout de suite cette imposante silhouette, enveloppée de noir :

_Kurogane est de garde cette nuit, malgré le froid…_

De sa position, le guerrier pouvait très nettement voir le magicien se détacher dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre éclairée… la pluie de flocons formait un rideau éthéré entre eux…

_Il ne met pas son « masque » la nuit _songea t il devant ce visage si triste, qui contrastait avec celui souriant que le magicien se forçait à porter le jour.

Même s'il pouvait voir au travers de sa fausse gaité et depuis le temps qu'il l'observait, Fye avait toujours été pour lui quelqu'un d'insaisissable… la seule personne devant laquelle il se sentait désarmé…

Le magicien était vêtu pour la nuit d'une tunique argentée, dont l'échancrure brodée servait d'écrin à son long cou pâle et d'un manteau léger ne cachant rien de la finesse de son corps… la lumière faisait resplendir sa peau d'albâtre, sa chevelure dorée…

Kurogane soupira… il imaginait qu'il laissait errer ses lèvres contre cette gorge si délicate, qu'il pressait contre lui ce corps si fin… enfouissant son visage dans ces cheveux … il y plongerait sa main, laissant les mèches soyeuses s'enrouler autour de ses doigts tandis qu'il se lancerait à la conquête de cette bouche si tentante…

Il brulait d'envie de le faire sien tout entier…

Mais le guerrier désirait quelque chose, bien plus ardemment encore, que cette possession : voir une lueur de joie pétiller dans ces beaux yeux bleus, un vrai sourire éclairer ce visage…

Kurogane serra les poings, il n'était pas du genre à capituler sans rien tenter… un jour il relèverait ce défi… il en avait assez de voir le magicien le fuir, il connaitrait au moins ses raisons…

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de cet être qui brillait dans les ténèbres comme une étoile et reprit sa ronde.

Fye, avait sentit malgré la distance, la brulure de son regard sur lui et son cœur battait la chamade. Il se mit à rêver que le guerrier entrait soudain dans sa chambre, que sans un mot il l'étreignait et le bâillonnait de ses lèvres… comme pour prévenir toutes protestations ou hésitations… qu'une fois obtenu un muet consentement, il le guiderait lentement vers ce lit si ridiculement grand et s'étendrait sur lui, le pressant contre le matelas…

Alors avec des gestes tendres et attentionnés, il lui témoignerait du sérieux de ses sentiments… car Kurogane était un homme d'action qui ne s'embarrasserait pas de belles déclarations…

Mais il s'arrêterait, refusant d'aller plus loin, son regard de feu attendant un aveu… quelques mots magiques…

_Oubliant toutes ses craintes, tous ses malheurs, _

_Fye lui murmurait le secret de son cœur…_

Ce serait le pacte qui scellerait leur union, car il était certain que le guerrier ne faisait pas les choses à moitié et qu'il ne voudrait jamais son corps sans son cœur.

Kurogane serait le conquérant abatant toutes ses barrières, il le réchaufferait plus surement que n'importe quel brasier… il le ferait gémir en attisant son désir de le recevoir en lui…

_Et ils s'aimeraient avec passion et ardeur_

_Leurs âmes exaltées, souriant de bonheur… _

Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Fye se secoua brusquement pour briser l'enchaînement de ces pensées, qui le laissaient si cruellement insatisfait…

_Elle tombait sans relâche dans l'obscurité,_

_Cette neige semblant vouloir tout effacer._

_Les germes de rêves, eux, demeuraient cachés…_

_Espérant un jour, devenir réalité !_

**Fin**

Merci de votre lecture.

**Réponse aux anonymes sur mes dernières fics :**

_**Blue Obession 2 :**_ merci beaucoup à** someonee **(désolée pour l'attente sur la suite du « Black Steel »), **celle que vous connaissez pas, ayu, opipourpre **(oui, je tenais à ajouter des détails réalistes pour contrebalancer le coté fantastique, c'était d'autant plus facile dans cette fic que c'était des sujets dans mes cordes)

_**Le Berger et le Ramoneur : **_merci beaucoup encore une fois à **opipourpre **!

_**Un Kuro à croquer : **_merci beaucoup à **la-tit-neko-3, Madoka **et **opipourpre **(décidément j'aime beaucoup tes reviews et le « croqueur à crayon », pour le double de la photo je ne sais pas quel pacte ont conclu les deux bishos avec Tomoyo, mais il n'y aura aucune fuite…)

Si cela peut rassurer quelques personnes, le prochain chapitre de « à bord du Black Steel » est en cours d'écriture ^^''


End file.
